DC comics
This page contains every death from every comic book from DC universe in order of release date. Villians will be listed in bold. Heroes will be listed in italic. 1935 New Fun Comics vol. 1 1 ' ''No one dies in this comic book. '''New Fun Comics vol. 1 2 No one dies in this comic book. New Fun Comics vol. 1 3 No one dies in this comic book. New Fun Comics vol. 1 4 No one dies in this comic book. New Fun Comics vol. 1 5 Captain Grim ,,In the Wake of the Wander, Part 3" * dismasted vessel crew (mentioned,debatable) - wounded sailor said that they dissapered on the Island Of Missing Men * sailor (mentioned) - wounded sailor said that he was found dead without any visible marks * Captain Grim crewmate - dissapered, possibly killed by the Death That Leaves No Mark Little Linda ,,On the Road, Par 4" * Wilbur Stone '''(mentioned) '- commited suicide '''Bob Merrit ,,The Mystery Plane, Part 1"' * Cyrus Campbell - shot from the above Wing Brady ,,The Bedouins, Part 5" * Bedouin spy '''- shot by Slim '''Slim Pickins ,,The Haunted House, Part 1" * Slim Pickin's aunt (mentioned) - died before start of this comic book New Fun Comics vol. 1 6 No one dies in this comic book. New Comics vol. 1 1 ''' '''Ray and Gail ,,The Secret Cruise, Part 1" * John Coeval - died before start of this comic book * Mary Coeval - died before start of this comic book 1936 More Fun Comics vol. 1 7 ''' '''Sandra Of the Screat Service ,,The Gavonian Affair, Part 7" * Gavonian thug '- shot by Sandra McLane * '''2 Gavonian thugs '- died when their car was crushed into a tree '''Wing Brady ,,The Bedouins, Part 7" * 2 legionaires - murdered by Bedouin captives Treasure Island ,,Episode 3" * Billy Bones - died when he saw a black spot on the page New Comics vol. 1 2 ' Federal Men ',,The Mannig Baby Kidnapping" * Kate Lane '- ''unknown reason of death yet 'New Comics vol. 1 3 ' No one dies in this comic book. 'More Fun Comics vol. 1 8 ' '''Captain Grim ,,In The Wake of the Wander, Part 6" * natives '''- died when they ladders collapse plunging them into fire '''Bob Merrit ,,The Mystery Plane, Part 4" * Cyrus Campbell - murdered More Fun Comics vol. 1 9 Buckskin Jim ' ',,The Mountain Lion, Part 2" * mountain lion - fell off into canyon river New Comics vol. 1 4 ''' '''Vikings ,,Episode 4" * Kol - ''killed by the Bear-Shark clan '''More Fun Comics vol. 1 10' Doctor Occult ,,The Methusaleh Murders" * victim - tortured and killed by Methusaleh * many victims - murdered by Methusaleh New Comics vol. 1 5 The Vikings ,,Episode 5" * Ivar's father - died before start of this series Federal Men ,,The Submarine Terror, Part 2" * international spies '''- died when Steve Carson shoots a torpedo with a pistol '''More Fun Comics vol. 1 11 Jack Woods ,,Pancho Villa, Part 11" * Pancho Villa's men - executed by Pancho Villa Brad Hardy ,, Attack Of the Spider" * giant spider '- killed by Brad Hardy '''New Comics vol. 1 6 ' '''Captain Jim of the Texas Rangers ,,The Train Robbery, Part 5" * Mr. Lane '''- ''unknown reason of death yetThe '' '''The Vikings ,,Episode 6" * Haal - ''drowned when he rescuing Ivar '''More Fun Comics vol. 1 12' No one dies in this comic book. New Comics vol. 1 7 ''' '''Sandor and the Lost Civilization ,,Rajah Maharajah, Part 3" * leopard - killed by lion Maginnis of the Mounties ,, The St. Pierre Mystery, Part 4" * outlaw - shot by Yvonne Dubois Vikings ,,War with Bear-Sarks (Episode 7)" * Ivar's Second ''- killed by Bear-Sarks' ''' Category:DC